Loving Lauren
by Sid B
Summary: Bo and Lauren are working hard to control Bo's powers. But what happens when life in general gets in their way? And how will love affect everything?  CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so here's a story I have been working on for a couple days. . . I hope you like it!_

**Chapter 1**

"Ok, close your eyes," Bo obliged when Lauren spoke.

The Doctor and the Succubus had been working at Bo's control every night for two weeks straight, and they were making a great deal of progress. Lauren had come up with the idea of having Bo feed every day in small increments instead of all at once in order to help her cravings. Of course, Lauren has insisted that Bo feed on her . . . to help judge Bo's progress, of course.

"Alright, when you open your eyes, I want you to ignore your hunger," Lauren said, "Just feel. Find the first feeling you think of, and hold onto it. Just breathe, bypass the hunger, and feel."

Bo took a deep, calming breath, as she braced for what she was about to see. Every single time she did this test - a test she had deemed the Torture Test – Lauren desperately tried to crumble her self-control. Sometimes, the doctor succeeded, causing Bo to flee to protect the blonde. And yet, there are those _other_ occasions . . .

"Open your eyes," Lauren's voice had dropped down an octave, doing sinful things to Bo's mind.

_'Oh, I am SOO screwed,'_ Bo thought as she opened her eyes, and gasped at the sight before her.

The blonde doctor was casually perched on her desk, giving Bo the most heated look in the world. Of course, it wasn't just the look that was causing heat to pool in Bo's stomach; it was also the fact that Lauren was sitting in nothing but her underwear. Her blood red lace panties and matching bra that were topped with six-inch stilettos on her feet.

Lauren leaned towards Bo with great interest, "What are you feeling right now?"

Bo squared her eyes with the other woman's, "You mean other than the urge to take you on that desk? Cause I am feeling _plenty_ of that."

Lauren smiled timidly at the Fae, "A more powerful emotion."

"Honey, this lust is pretty damn powerful . . ."

"Bo-" Lauren looked down at the tiled floor in the hopes of stopping the blush from creeping onto her face.

The succubus rolled her eyes, "Ok, ok. Concentrate on a feeling. Like what, exactly?"

"Your hunger is a very personal thing. I want you to stop thinking about your hunger by concentrating on something else," Lauren stated, unintentionally shifting her legs open wider under Bo's intense gaze.

"Got any examples for me?" Bo was proud of herself. She was doing a good job at speaking in full sentences.

"What is _one_ thing that you like, or even love about me right now?"

"I love. . ." The Fae thought for a moment, "I love how cute, but sexy you are when you can't look me in the eye."

Lauren looked up from her spot on the floor in shock, "I stripped down to my underwear in the middle of a lab where **anyone** could walk in, and you concentrate on my lack of eye contact?"

"Lauren, if I concentrate on anything **lower** than your eyes, I am going to end up with my head between your legs."

Lauren felt the weight of Bo's words shoot straight down to her core, "Bo the exercise is to help you control your succubus desires," the doctor looked at Bo with darkening eyes, "Not suppress your sexual ones."

"So this isn't another 'look but don't touch' situation?"

Lauren chuckled, "Do you seriously think I would be sitting here _like this_ if it was?"

"Oh, thank God," Bo practically ran at the doctor, sweeping her into a mind-blowing kiss.

The pair became completely entangled in their embrace. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, pulling the blonde flush into her. Lauren threaded her hands through Bo's hair, while she wrapped her long legs around the brunette's. The pair roamed their hands over each other's bodies, unable to get enough. It was the perfect balance of lust and control that led to the removal of Bo's shirt without a single hitch.

It wasn't until Lauren slid her thumb over the Fae's overly sensitive nipple, that Bo started losing control. The succubus slowly started to feed on her lover, too caught up in her hunger to try and stop herself. The moment the doctor lost her ability to hold herself up, Bo realized she needed to stop. Bo could feel Lauren's life force slipping, and Bo was desperate to keep the beautiful woman alive at all costs. So without second thought, the succubus tore her lips from the blonde's.

Lauren's body wavered as it desperately tried to regain some of the energy it had lost. In the moments after the kiss, Lauren likened her spine to a cooked noodle, although the feeling didn't last long. The doctor silently cursed herself for not being able to fulfill Bo's needs. Lauren hated making the process harder on Bo, even though she knew they were _both_ enjoying the benefits. There was a huge part of her that wanted to suggest that Bo find a Fae lover to help her feed, but the doctor knew that she could never do that. Lauren was falling hard for the succubus, and as long as Bo wanted to, Lauren would put her life on the line to help Bo find her control.

While Lauren was recuperating, Bo took the opportunity to grab her shirt. She could not believe she had lost control again. The first couple times, she had pulled away before she started feeding. And recently, she had been doing so well that she could stop her feeding, but keep up her interaction. As Bo watched Lauren start to put her jeans back on, she mentally berated herself for taking a step back in their progress, instead of forwards.

"Well, that was. . ." Lauren tried to force her brain to start working again, " . . .Educational!"

Bo clenched her fists as she walked further away from her overheating partner, "Educational? I could have killed you!"

Lauren ran up to Bo with her jeans hanging open, "But you didn't. That is what you need to concentrate on. You didn't kill me. And one day, we will go all the way," Lauren pressed a gentle kiss to Bo's lips, "Bo, I don't mind waiting. I will keep working with you until you feel comfortable enough with your powers that you can sleep with any human, and not run the risk of them dying. But until then, I am more than happy to take the slow path with you."

Bo rested her forehead against Lauren's, "Why couldn't you be less sexy," the succubus whined.

Lauren hugged Bo to her, "Why couldn't you? I was very close to **letting** you kill me."

"That is just my power talking," Bo frowned slightly.

"No," Lauren reassured Bo, " I was already willing long before we started."

Bo held onto Lauren and sighed, " After almost killing, I feel like I should _at least_ take you out for a drink."

Lauren laughed, "Ok, I could use a drink. . . . As long as you help me find my shirt first."

Once the couple had found the missing shirt, they started towards the bar for that much needed drink.

_A/N: There it is! I hope you liked it! I will continue soon! _

_Next chapter: Drunk Kenzi! . . . Uh oh!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, I am very sorry about the wait. I was trying to write a love scene. . . . So tell me how it is._

**Chapter 2**

"Bo!" a very drunk Kenzi flung herself at the succubus, "AND Lauren!"

"Kenz, sweetie. You are drunk!" Bo was amused, and very glad for her roommate's distraction.

The entire walk to the pub had been sexually charged. No matter how hard she tried, Bo was unable to stop thinking about Lauren and all that they had been doing. But it wasn't just what they had done, or what Lauren had been wearing (although, Bo had been trying _very _hard not to think about that), or the lust. It was Lauren. The doctor was making Bo feel. And Bo had no idea how to handle it.

The two newcomers sat down on the couch, with Kenzi lean against Bo for support. Even though they had been in the middle of a game of pool, Dyson and Hale abandoned it to sit with the girls. How else could Dyson keep an eye on the Human doctor if he wasn't closer to her? And how could Hale keep an eye on his overly jealous partner if he didn't follow?

"Hey, Doctor Hot Pants!" Kenzi's exclamation shocked Bo out of her musings, "How did your Sex test go?"

If Kenzi had been sober, she probably would have changed the subject after hearing Dyson growl at her question.

Lauren forced herself not to blush in Dyson's presence, "It was educational."

"Really?" Kenzi slurred, "Did you two get it on?"

"Kenzi!" Bo hit her roommate in an attempt to shut her up, "That is none of your business."

Kenzi just ignored her, "Bo wishes you were Fae so she could have lots and lots of sex with you. She was telling me how much she wants to take you against a wall, or in her bed, or in the shower . . ."

"KENZI!" based off of how pissed Dyson was looking, Bo was now desperate to keep some form of tranquility, "Shut up! Please."

Lauren glanced over at the succubus before speaking in Kenzi's ear, "The thing that Bo doesn't realize is that the minute she starts trusting her control, I will be expecting her to," the blonde smirked as Bo's eyes started to darken, "Over and over again."

Even through her drunken stupor, Kenzi registered Lauren's out of character response, "WHOA! That was _soo_ hot! Who knew the Ice queen could dirty talk!"

As Kenzi amused herself with Lauren's naughtier side, Dyson grabbed his chance to pull Bo away from the others. As much as the man trusted Bo's judgment, he was not willing to be as forthcoming with the doctor's motives. They had both reached the bar before the detective decided to speak.

"Bo, I really hope you know what you are doing with her," it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who he was referring to, "You don't know anything about her; where she lives, where she grew up, how she got affiliated with the Ash . . ."

Bo narrowed her eyes at the man before her, "Ok, I get that I bruised your ego by picking Lauren over you, but what goes on between me and her is none of your damn business."

Before Dyson could reply, Hale ran up and intervened, "I am heading out. I gotta stop by the station to check on a few things," Hale gave Dyson a pointed look, "It might be in your best interest to come with me."

As they started towards the door, Bo called out to Dyson, "Lauren has been nothing but sweet and caring towards me. All you do is treat me like shit. Who do you _really_ think I should trust?"

After the detectives left, Bo and Lauren decided to get their drinking in. With each shot she took, Bo was trying to dull her anger towards Dyson. He was always so cut off, and irritable. Although he was very good at healing her, she never had any real connection to him besides their physical one. With Lauren, even though they had not yet had sex, the connection between them was incredible. And Bo was the only one who felt it.

Lauren knew there was more than just an attraction between her and the succubus. The passion and chemistry that connected them was so sensual, Lauren's body temperature jumped just at the thought. Heat flowed off of them in wave, making Lauren want to shout from the rooftops. The only problem was, she couldn't. Lauren was a human in a Fae world. There were two sides of her that couldn't openly touch.

When the doctor had heard Dyson comment on how Bo knew nothing about her, it hit a nerve. Her life was complicated and frantic without letting her two worlds collide. Even though her Fae side could easily interact with her human one, it would involve a terrible amount of chaos. Chaos she never thought she could handle. Until Lauren had met Bo.

"I think you need to take Kenzi home," the sudden sound Trick's voice caused the two older women to jump in surprise.

The two women looked up to find Kenzi half asleep, while leaning on the dwarf.

"Shit!" Bo and Lauren both got up to take Kenzi from the fae, "I am so sorry, Trick."

The dwarf smiled at the succubus, "It's fine. Just get this crazy girl home and into her bed."

"Will do."

After Trick walked away, Bo slung one of her roommate's arms over her shoulders in order to pick Kenzi up, and carry her back home. At least, that was the plan.

"Why don't I help you," Lauren suggested, casually sliding Kenzi's other arm over her shoulder.

Bo sighed, "Lauren, I am Fae. I don't need help carrying Kenzi home. She weights ninety pounds soaking wet."

Lauren smiled over at Bo, "If it's all the same to you, I would rather wait until the last minute to go home. My, uh, _roommate_ is having a guy over."

"I didn't know you had a roommate."

"Whew!"

It had taken the girls just over an hour to get Kenzi home, and into bed. Even though Kenzi had been asleep standing up at the pub, during the journey home, the young thief had gained her second wind. Kenzi had wanted to look at every stop sign, parked car and funny looking human the entire way home. It had delighted the uninhibited young woman, while irritating her companions. Thankfully though, they had arrived home, and after putting Kenzi to bed, the pair laid down to relax.

Bo had insisted that Lauren stay over, considering how late it was getting. It helped that the sexual tension that had been raging before, had diminished to a dull irritation. So when the women retired to Bo's bedroom, the air was light and free. Even as the pair stripped down and got into bed, they were at ease with each other. There was still plenty of sexual energy charging between them, but it was not tense.

"I would not want to be Kenzi in the morning," Bo smirked at the thought.

" No," Lauren laughed along with the brunette, "I have had my fair share of hangovers, and most of them we not worth it."

Bo gave her friend a doubtful look, "You, Miss Prim-And-Proper-Doctor walked on the dark side?"

Lauren folded her hands behind her head, "I have had my share of drunken moments, yes. I have not always been so . . . straight laced."

Bo thought for a moment, "Ok, you have to do something for me."

Lauren eyed the fae suspiciously, "Alright."

"I want you to tell me five things about yourself that very few people know," Bo gave the blonde a challenging look, "Two things you have done, two things you haven't done, and one thing that you really want to do."

The human pondered request, "Ok, two things I have done: I was in a band during high school and university, and I got two out of three of my tattoos before my eighteenth birthday."

Bo quickly interrupted the doctor, "You have tattoos? Show me."

Lauren rolled her eyes and quickly pointed them out. Three small cherry blossoms sat on her right hipbone, an infinity sign was placed under her left ankle bone, and a tiny sun on the back of her neck.

"They are all so small," Bo commented, "I didn't even notice them earlier."

Lauren chuckled, "That is the point. They are there to mark key points in my life, not just to be all big and flashy."

"Good to know."

"Two things I haven't done," Lauren decided to keep going in their little tell-all, "I have never had sex with a guy, and I haven't spoken to my father since he disowned me when I was fourteen."

Lauren breezed into her last fact before Bo could comment, "And one thing I really want to do," the doctor leaned into Bo, "I really want to pick up from where we left off earlier."

When they kissed this time, it was slightly different. Although it still contained the same passion and fire as the first, it was slower and much more loving. Bo immediately rolled Lauren on top of her, sliding her hands under the other woman's shirt as she went.

Before they could get any further, Bo pushed Lauren away from her slightly, "Lauren, are you sure about this?"

"I trust you," Lauren's breathy reply was all the confirmation Bo needed.

The lovers slowly removed what little they were wearing. Although Bo usually had a good time rushing through the whole ordeal, having Lauren gradually worship her body blew her mind. Without even realizing it, the women had somehow become perfectly harmonized with one another, heightening every feeling so much more. The lips, the hands, every new crevasse that was stroked peaked the pair to new highs.

Bo tangled their legs in a desperate effort to get closer to Lauren. It felt like the kisses and the roaming just wasn't enough. Without any warning, Bo flipped Lauren on top of her, and sat up, letting the other woman straddle her. The succubus basked in sight of watching the blonde's head tilt back in ecstasy over the altered position.

With every moan and gasp that filled the room, they became more and more lost in each other. There was no pressure, no hunger, nothing but the up and down, in and out, and _more_ of two souls being connected through pleasure and affection. They were one, in every way from every sound they made, to each thrust of their hips, up until they both climaxed in unison.

Bo and Lauren fell back in bed, panting after the intensity of their lovemaking.

"Holy shit," Bo was having a hard time finding the right words to describe _that._

Lauren could only grunt a response.

"I mean seriously," Bo rolled onto her side to face Lauren, "That was incredible. **You** are incredible."

"Not really," Lauren was still trying to catch her breath, "But I am very glad to see you found your control."

Bo slid her arm over Lauren's stomach, pulling her close, "You knew I could do it, didn't you?"

Lauren smiled at the succubus, "I assumed. You just needed to figure it out for yourself."

Bo smiled and kissed her lover's shoulder, "Thank you, for everything."

The blonde yawned, "There is a lot to love about you Bo. Including your succubus powers."

Bo surprised herself by blushing, "There's a lot to love about you too," the brunette looked the other woman in the eye, "Now sleep. We both need it."

With their naked bodies entwined, Bo and Lauren quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Bo woke up for the first time in over ten years feeling completely euphoric. The succubus had finally felt the closeness that she had never felt with any other lover. It was absolutely fulfilling.

Bo turned over to see if Lauren was awake. Instead of seeing the blonde, she found a note placed on the pillow in the doctor's handwriting. As the succubus read the note, she couldn't help but smile.

_Hey, Bo._

_By the time you get this, I will probably be at work. I am so sorry that I didn't wake you before leaving._

_You looked so peaceful, and I couldn't bring myself to disturb you._

_So I decided that making you breakfast would be my way of thanking you for an amazing night. It meant a lot to me._

_I will call you later!_

_Love, Lauren._

Even though Lauren physically wasn't there, Bo was overjoyed to know that Lauren felt the same way. It somehow made the whole experience a little less daunting. Bo had no more time to dwell on the subject because her stomach started to growl.

"Obviously you were paying attention when Lauren mentioned food," Bo quipped to herself before heading downstairs.

_A/N: Ok, so that was my first time writing any form of love scene so I really hope it came out ok. It was a little out of my element, though it (the lovemaking, NOT my writing) fits perfectly with where the story is going. And yes, I did see Bo and Lauren have sex. And yes, I will bring up the whole "Lauren is owned" thing later. And yes, I am aware that I stole Lauren's "I trust you" line. It was too perfect to leave out. _

_WHEW! Ok, I will stop rambling now._

_Next chapter: Party at Lauren's. . . and everyone's invited, fae and humans alike!_

_P.S.- Reviews would be most welcome. And so is critiquing. Cuz again, it was my first time writing a love scene. . . . _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl and/or it's characters. . . . Or the Pride and Prejudice line. Ivy, Donovan and Melinda are mine, though!**_

_Ok, I am very sorry about the wait. I have been mental blocked for ages. Personally, I don't advise it, it messes with a person's groove._

**Chapter 3**

"I _really _do not want to be doing this," Dyson whined for the ninth time.

"Too bad," Kenzi replied, "At least you're **wearing** pants."

The entire situation had started off innocently enough. When Lauren finally called Bo at around four pm, she had been frantic. The doctor had completely forgotten that she was hosting a party with her human friends, and she had begged Bo for backup. And naturally, Bo invited Kenzi, Dyson and Hale to join in on the fun.

Before hanging up the phone, Lauren (quickly) stated that it was a costume party, so the Faetastic four had to dress up. That was an issue all amongst itself.

"I cannot believe you made me join in on this little dress up party!" Dyson reverted back to yelling at Bo from the backseat of her car.

Kenzi sighed again, "Will you shut up and hold still? I only have one side left, and if you keep fidgeting, I am going to get mascara in your eye!"

When Bo had first mentioned it being a Burlesque party to her friends, they all laughed . . . until they realized she wasn't kidding. Kenzi hadn't had too many problems with it after she had wrapped her head around the idea. Her black satin vest looked good on her, while her fishnets, ankle boots and black gloves were not a stretch from her regular attire. Although, she had not been thrilled that she had to wear shorts, considering how cold it was getting.

Bo had obviously made the most of her look. Her short gold dress hugged her curves with ease, showing off her tantalizing body without showing much skin. Right before they left, Kenzi had lent her a black pair of heels, and a gold top hat that casually sat on her head.

Unlike the girls, Dyson had seriously contemplated suicide when he had seen his own outfit. The girls had stated that he had no choice in what he was wearing, so he had already been a little wary of them. But the minute he saw the mesh shirt, the black pinstripe pants and the **red cowboy boots**, he had been heading for the hills. Unfortunately for him, Bo and Kenzi were a lot faster and stronger than they appeared. In two seconds flat, the **tiny** women had jumped him, stripped him, and had wrestled their clothing onto his horrified body. Before the fae could even let out another protest, he had been pushed into the back of Bo's car, as Bo peeled away from her house.

And to put the cherry on top of his humiliation cake, Kenzi had insisted (aka forced) Dyson to wear makeup.

"It is part of the costume," Bo added on.

Dyson sat still and grumbled, "Lauren and I are going to have a serious chat when we get there."

"It better be a civil chat," Bo glanced at the directions Lauren had given her, before looking back at the house in front of her, "I think this is the place!"

Kenzi leaned forward and looked out the windshield, "Holy shitballs!"

"_This_ is her house?" Dyson exclaimed once he had gotten out of the car, "Maybe I should be the Ash's bitch too."

Bo turned to him, "Wha-"

"Hello, Ladies!" Hale's voice cut off the rest of the succubus's comment, "And apparently, I was including Dyson in that statement."

The girls stifled laughs as Dyson gawked at his partner, "What the fuck man? How did _you_ end up with the decent clothes?"

Hale stood there casually in a black vest, tight black jeans with a bowtie, and a bowler hat to finish off the look.

"Lauren said burlesque, right? This is male burlesque," Hale replied,

"Come on, Hale. You have to admit your partner looks very pretty!" Bo said.

"At least we all know who wears the pants in your relationship . . ." Kenzi had barely gotten the sentence out of her mouth before she and her roommate dissolved into a giggle fit.

Dyson grumbled, "I hate you all."

They group walked up to the massive door, and knocked.

"Shit, Dyson," Hale said to his partner, "Are you wearing makeup?"

Mercifully, the door opened before Dyson could react.

On the inside of the door stood a beautifully terrifying woman. She was a tall, slender blonde with a stern expression on her face. Her short black dress and knee-high boots were classy, and strong which perfectly matched the feeling she gave off.

"Whoa!" Kenzi leaned into Bo as she spoke, "Ice Queen, twelve o'clock!"

The rest of the group desperately stifled their laughter as the woman turned a glare on Kenzi.

"You must be Lauren's friends," the woman turned to walk inside, "I am Lauren's older sister, Ivy."

Bo smiled at the woman, "I'm Bo," she motioned to each person as she introduced them, "This is my roommate Kenzi, and our friends Dyson and Hale."

Ivy looked at them with disinterest, "I've heard. Why don't you come inside."

She was most definitely _not _giving them an option.

"Yes, your majesty," Kenzi muttered in a perfect Cockney accent, "Are we to wash the floors and the windows, too?"

Bo shoved her roommate as she walked, "Be nice."

"I'm always nic – Holy Shitballs!"

The room the group stepped into was gigantic. It was an expansive living room that was open to the kitchen. The furniture was cool and tasteful, contrasting with the red on the walls. The house was completely new and ornate, the exact opposite of Bo and Kenzi's home.

There were people everywhere. The boys silently assumed that there were around thirty people in that one room, all of them dressed in a similar fashion to their little group. Many people were standing around talking, opening up to each other in the least personal way possible. Some were eating and there were even a few people dancing in the middle of the room. As Ivy led them through the crowd, Bo was overwhelmed with all the humans in the area. After spending so much time with fae, it was hard to readjust.

"I hope Lauren doesn't introduce us to any of these people," Kenzi whispered, "I am never going to figure out who's who!"

"Why does it matter?" Dyson complained again, "Obviously Lauren isn't lacking the friends department. Why did she have to bring us into the mix?"

Hale chuckled at his partner, "You're just pissed cuz you're dressed like a girl."

"I AM - "

"Lauren! I found your friends," Ivy interrupted Dyson as she came to a halt in front of her sister.

The group of four simultaneously dropped their jaws at the sight of the friendly neighborhood doctor. Despite their knowledge of the party's theme, seeing Lauren in her outfit left them all baffled.

Lauren stood in front of them in a deep red corset, one that caused an uncharacteristically significant amount cleavage to spill over the top. Her hair was curled slightly at the end, and she was wearing a very noticeable amount of makeup. The black shorts she wore were not dissimilar to Kenzi's, while her fishnets, and black heels completely transformed her. The woman in front of them was a far cry from the Lauren they were used to.

"Stop staring," Lauren's voice shook the group out of their shock, "I know I look ridiculous."

"I was thinking more along the lines of sexy!" Bo couldn't take her eyes off of her lover even if she'd wanted to.

Hale whistled in agreement, "If you dressed like that more often, we'd all _willingly_ show up for our doctor's appointments!"

Lauren laughed at that, "If I did that, it would ruin the thrill of the chase."

Dyson grumbled, "Don't quit your day job. Seeing you in that getup is way too strange. "

"Are you an ass on a daily basis, or is this just a special occasion?" a very attractive black man came up behind Lauren, placing his hands around her waist.

Lauren elbowed her friend in the gut, "Donnie! Don't be rude."

"I can't help it. It's in my nature."

Lauren rolled her eyes, " Everyone, this is Donovan. We have been best friends since we were little."

As the group took their time introducing themselves, Bo desperately tried to stop the red-hot feeling that was bubbling inside her. The succubus couldn't tear her eyes away as the pair laughed and talked with the others; all the while Donovan remained flush up against Lauren. This Donovan guy was standing up against Lauren, and casually placed a kiss on the side of the doctor's head. Bo didn't want to, but she couldn't help feeling jealous of her doctor's good friend.

"You two would make such a lovely couple," Ivy's comment did not help the jealously stirring within Bo.

"Ivy," the tone Lauren used with her sister sent a slight chill down everyone's spine.

The older woman chose to ignore it, "Come on, Lauren! You can't tell me you don't see how much he's in love with you! If you weren't so damn _**gay**_ then maybe . . . ."

"Ivy!"

Donnie tightened his jaw as he removed himself from behind the doctor, "I'm gonna leave before this gets any more awkward."

The moment after he dashed away, another blonde woman walked up to the group, "Ivy, your kid is on the phone. I think she mentioned something about a broken vase. . ."

"What?" everyone instantly breathed a little easier as Ivy ran off.

"I don't care if she is our sister," the newest woman said to Lauren, "Ivy picks her bitch moments like a pro."

The newcomer was undoubtedly the youngest of the sisters. She was petite, with a round, baby face, and big blue eyes. At first glance, it was the long blonde hair that seemed to be the only thing the younger woman had in common with her sisters. But if you kept looking, you could see that she and Lauren had almost the exact same mannerisms, and her voice was almost perfectly harmonized with Ivy's.

The younger sister turned to the group and spoke again, " You must be Lauren's Fae friends," the petite woman smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Melinda. Lauren's younger sister."

Red flags went off in everyone's minds, and naturally Dyson was the first to react.

Dyson rounded on Lauren, "Are you stupid? You leaked private Fae information, info that you, as a human, have no right to share? Does the _Ash_ know about this?"

"Hey!" Melinda walked into Dyson's line of fire, "Lauren didn't tell me shit. I am dating a merman. After seeing his _tail_, he asked the Ash to fill me in," the tiny blonde woman sneered at him, "Clearly you did not become a detective based on intelligence."

Before the Fae went to lunge at Melinda, Lauren jumped in his way.

"What are you going to do?" the doctor tried to keep her voice level, "You are in a house full of oblivious humans. If just _one_ person sees your powers, you are outed. And we both know what the Ash will do if that happens."

"What would he do?" Bo asked.

"Nothing good," Dyson answered Bo, while keeping his glare trained on Lauren.

Hale decided he would distract his partner again, "Why don't we go grab some food . . . **in the other room**?"

The detectives took their opportunity to leave, giving the women space to talk.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that," Melinda said to Bo, Kenzi and Lauren.

Bo smiled at the woman, "It's fine. He was completely out of line as it is."

Kenzi nodded, "Wolf man has a quick temper."

"You can't really blame him," the three other women looked at Lauren as if she'd grown a second head, "Any one of us would have jumped to the same conclusion."

Melinda pouted, "I hate you when you're right."

Lauren bumped shoulders with Melinda, "Don't hate me too much. I am the nicer sister."

The women stood around talking for a while. Melinda managed to fit in quite well with the group, and, much to Kenzi's relief, she brought out a more warm, sweet and playful side of Lauren. This only became more apparent when a slow song started playing over the sound system.

Lauren extended her hand to the Fae, "Bo, dance with me."

Lauren would never admit it to anyone, but she agreed with Elizabeth Bennett. Dancing is always recommended to encourage affection. _Even if one's partner is barely tolerable._

"_**You **_dance?" Bo didn't bother to hide her shock as she was led to the middle of the room.

Lauren blushed as Bo's arms encircled her waist, "I try to."

As they swayed gently in time with the music, Bo looked at Lauren lovingly, "Why are you so amazing?"

Brown eyes met the Fae's with concern, "I'm not."

Bo leaned in and kissed the doctor, "You are to me."

Lauren sighed, leaning into Bo, "As are you."

"I think I get it," Lauren looked at Bo in confusion, "The three cherry blossoms. They are for you, Ivy and Mel, right?"

The doctor smiled, "Yes. They were the only two who stood by me after I came out."

"I'm glad you have them."

"So am I," Lauren looked at Bo, "Listen, I'm sorry about the way Ivy behaved. She is very protective. She is always wary of people she doesn't trust. We've been hurt a lot in the past."

"I'm sorry about that," Bo looked at the blonde in shock, "I just realized I barely know anything about you."

Lauren shrugged and kissed Bo, "My life is not all that interesting. Trust me."

"I still want to know about it," Bo pulled Lauren impossibly closer.

"You will," Lauren smiled at her, "In time. But right now, I just want to dance with you."

The pair became oblivious to everything and everyone as they danced. They didn't notice the boys leave, after Dyson couldn't take watching them anymore. The couple missed Ivy storm out of the house, completely enraged by her children and their inability to keep things in one piece. They didn't even notice when the song stopped, and Melinda started ushering the other guests out of their house. In their moment, everything was perfect.

After everyone left, Lauren and Melinda invited Bo and Kenzi to stay the night. Succubus or not, Lauren was not having Bo drive home after the amount of alcohol she had consumed. A slumber party had been decided on instead. At least it had been determined between Kenzi and Mel. The older blonde and the brunette decided they would retire to Lauren's room, eager to be alone together. It wasn't that they didn't _want_ to have a Lord of the Rings marathon with the girls; they just wanted to be with each other **more**.

Once they had removed their mildly uncomfortable outfits, they slid into the doctor's bed without even bothering with pajamas. All they needed to do after their night was to bask in each other's comfort. Which is what they did.

Bo had started playing with Lauren's necklace the moment she had laid down. It was a strangely beautiful piece of jewelry, and Bo couldn't help but comment on it, "I like this necklace. It looks good on you."

If the Fae's eyes had not been resting on the piece of jewelry, she might have noticed pain flash across her lover's face.

"I hate it," Lauren's response caused Bo to look up at her with worry, "This _necklace_ is strangling me."

"Why don't you just take it off?" Bo stroked her hand over Lauren's cheek.

"Because that would hurt me more," Lauren sighed before looking Bo in the eye. The doctor needed to be honest with her lover, "Bo, I have something to tell you. This necklace . . . It's . . ."

Bo rolled onto Lauren and kissed her lips, "It's something we don't have to talk about tonight. Tonight, we can just sleep."

Their kiss started slowly enough, but its intensity was overwhelming. Bo nipped at Lauren's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Lauren granted without hesitation. The lovers were completely entwined, hands roaming over each other's bodies, and yet, they were unable to get close enough.

When Bo pulled away, they both sighed contently.

"My God, you're beautiful," Lauren whispered against Bo's lips.

Bo smiled at the comment, "You already told me that on the day we met."

"It's still true," When Bo looked into Lauren's eyes, she could see that she meant it.

Bo leaned back a bit, causing Lauren to groan at the loss of contact, "You are so breath-taking."

Lauren blushed deeply, "You're just saying that because I'm naked."

Bo laughed, "Well, I'm not saying that isn't a contributing factor, but you **are** breathtaking."

The brunette gently laid back down, both women sighing in the process.

"Why didn't you tell me you play guitar?" Lauren's eyes shot open at the succubus's question.

"What?" Lauren looked at her lover, "How did you know that?"

Bo drew circles onto the blonde's shoulder, "I saw it when we walked in here."

"Oh."

"And you sing?"

"Not well," Lauren glanced down at Bo, "Who told you that?"

"Mel let it slip," Bo gave Lauren her best puppy eyes, "Will you sing for me sometime?"

Lauren smirked at her, "I will, if you're good. But right now, we should sleep."

As they lay together, Bo and Lauren drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_A/N: I hope you liked it! It took FOREVER to write! BUT while I was mental blocked for this chapter, I was writing out the next ones. . . . So they will be up WAY faster! _

_So. . . As always, I enjoy having an actor playing my made up characters. In my mind, Ivy is played by the lovely Kim Raver, Donovan is played by Shemar Moore, and Melinda is played by AJ Cook. Even though, technically Kim Raver and Shemar Moore aren't actually Canadian . . . . But screw that. They work better! _

_My goal is to have it up by New Years, and reviews help me work ;)_

_Oh! P.S.- The Elizabeth Bennett thing was from Pride and Prejudice, for all those who missed it. I am totally in love with that book/movie._

_And! P.P.S.- The next chapter is all about Period woes . . . . So, I apologize in advance for any and all squeamish men-folk out there. _


End file.
